


Harvest Celebration

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to fetch the grapes in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Celebration

"Did I hear right that the grapes are in?" Robinton called by way of greeting as he made his way via the passageway to the Weyrwoman's meeting room.

"Robinton!" Lessa called, before glaring at Ramoth and Mnementh for not passing on that the Masterharper was visiting.

"Harper, when have we ever known anything ahead of you?" F'lar asked with an amused smile.

"Please tell me that my fount of information has not dried up by having you out of the loop about your provinces, my dear Weyrleader," Robinton said mournfully. "Rumor circulating through Tillek is they are most put upon to hear, yet again, the crop was bountiful and thoroughly suitable for proper wine-making."

That made Lessa and F'lar laugh, then she went to gather up the latest skin of Benden white. "A glass to celebrate the vintage we'll know in a few Turns?"

"How entirely appropriate to the occasion, and the perfect beginning to my true reason for sallying forth," Robinton agreed.


End file.
